


Happy Birthday English

by Kiwi1624



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi1624/pseuds/Kiwi1624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*In honor of Peggy's birthday*</p><p>It started as a small birthday party for Peggy, but ended up a social event to remember. She's working at her own party, meeting the president and many important people. But her eyes cant stay off her Italian roommate. </p><p>Angie is dying to get the birthday girl to herself, but when she finally does, Peggy has something else in mind. </p><p>They meet multiple times that night and each time only gets harder on the Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday English

 

"Wow Peg, you weren't kidding when you said the president was coming" Angie said as she sipped her wine.

It was Peggy's birthday party and the president was here. THE FREAKING PRESIDENT was in their home.

"Darling" Peggy whispered "I know it's my birthday, but this is more of a working event for me than a birthday event. I'm terribly sorry"

"No need" Angie smiled and downed her glass "I think when the president shows up you don't have to apologize. Now how do I look? Good enough to meet him?"

Peggy couldn't help the smile on her lips. Sure he was walking over to talk to them, but her eyes remained on Angie "you look gorgeous" she whispered breathlessly

"Agent Carter" he said with a smile as he approached "it's a pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand for her to shake while the other held a small glass of wine. His guards were scattered all around the room and no one has ever felt safer

"The pleasure is all mine sir" Peggy said and shook his hand. All the while keeping Angie in the corner of her eyes

Seeing the way Peggy straightened up before him was breathtaking. It completely captured Angie's attention

"And who is this?" He asked, pleased by the beautiful brunette by Peggy's side

"This is my roommate Angie" she smiled and met Angie's gaze. She didn't like the way the president took notice of Angie. She didn't like anyone noticing Angie for that matter

Angie smiled at Peggy before looking to the man speaking to her. All the while Peggy's eyes remained on Angie

"It's nice to meet you Angie" he said softly "the two of you threw a fantastic party" he said before a man walked up to him

"Sir" he said before whispering into his ear.

It wasn't hard for Peggy to notice something was wrong. Her instincts took over and her shoulders rolled back. She stood tall, stood proud "is everything alright?"

The president had heard about this Agent. The fearless brunette who could take on anyone or anything. He wished more than anything to have her working for him instead of the SSR but that was out of his control "everything is fine. My wife has just arrived is all, so if you'll excuse me" he said before following the man behind him

Peggy relaxed, knowing everything was alright. With a grin she turned to Angie behind her "think you can handle tonight?" She asked, only wanting Angie to be comfortable

"Can you?" Angie teased as she physically watched Peggy lose a few inches in height from her relaxing "I thought you were gonna shoot him on the spot" she whispered with a smirk

"I can handle my self" she retorted before walking past Angie to talk with a few others

"Lord save that girl" Angie whispered as she watched Peggy walk away "she's gonna get her self in trouble one of these days" she giggled to herself before walking off to talk with a few others

 

* * *

 

As Peggy talked with a few men she kept Angie in the corner of her eye. The woman was gorgeous and Peggy wanted everyone to leave so she could enjoy birthday fun with the woman she loved.

As she stared at her she noticed Angie's leg sticking out of her dress. Was the dress always cut down the leg? Had it always been that far up her leg?

As she watched her leg, that perfect leg, her eyes wandered around Angie's figure. She wore a sleek black dress, tight in all the right areas. It was strapless and had a large cut up one leg. Peggy's eyes were glued to Angie's perfect curves as the man speaking to her went on and on about boring politics. Occasionally she would look back and smile at him, but her eyes always found Angie once more.

She felt heat between her legs as Angie's thigh became more prominent with her shift in weight from one leg to the other. Her perfectly toned and tan leg barely slipping out of the dress once again and Peggy was almost drooling at the sight. Her eyes traveled up and down her leg, studying each and every curve she knew so well before finally growing anxious "excuse me gentlemen" she said when it was a good point in the conversation to do so. With a soft smile towards the men she walked off into Angie's direction.

Angie had just finished up speaking with a man when Peggy's hand fell to her back "Angie can I steal you for a moment?"

"Of course" she smiled at her before turning back to the men "if you'll excuse me" she said before walking off with Peggy "where are we-" she stopped talking when she felt the hand grab her wrist.

It was demanding and powerful. Telling her everything she needed to know

Peggy held onto her wrist tightly, has arousal already taking the better of her. She drug Angie to a small closet, making sure no one was watching before pulling her inside. She pinned her to wall, trapping her in a deep kiss. Her hands held her waist, pushing her against the wall

"Mph" Angie sighed as she hit the wall. Peggy's kiss was powerful, demanding, and everything she loved about this woman "Peg" she mumbled, breaking the kiss

Hearing her name, Peggy slightly let her go. She stepped back, enough to let her own hand graze Angie's thigh "has your dress always been cut like this" she asked as she watched her hand move up her thigh

"Yeah..." Angie whispered against Peggy. She's never seen her this way before, and she had to admit. It was incredibly sexy "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you tore it a few more inches though"

"Why tear it when I can move it" Peggy smiled and slipped her hand under Angie's dress. She heard a small gasp fall from Angie's lips and it sent surges through her body

"How hard is it to make everyone leave" Angie was completely turned on by Peggy's actions, and she wanted this. Badly.

"We can't make them leave" she whispered as her lips found Angie's neck

"So you wanna do this here in the closet? With them right out side?" Angie groaned and felt Peggy's hand gliding further up her leg

"I...I don't know what I expected" she whispered between kisses "all I know is you look _damn_ fine in this dress" she hissed lightly

Hearing Peggy speak like that told Angie everything she needed to know. Peggy never swore, never had a reason to. But when she was turned on, man she had a potty mouth.

Angie moaned against her, letting the woman do as she pleased with her because lord knows they both need it

As Peggy's hands found Angie's panties and began tugging, they heard a knock on the door

"is this the bathroom?" A man said and Peggy groaned against Angie. Her own arousal was too much to handle. Too much to hold in any longer. But she knew the voice on the other side was Howard's. And he was drunk. She let Angie go, pulling her hand back before kissing her deeply. It was a searing kiss, one that promised more later "looks like our guests need us" she moaned weakly against Angie

"Go" Angie mumbled "if you stay much longer that dress is coming off"

Hearing Angie's words made Peggy's head spin. It made her push up against the woman once again, all the heat from a moment ago so much stronger "Angie..." She groaned

"Go" Angie demanded and Peggy listened like the good Agent she was. She backed away and went towards the door

"No Howard" she smiled, her normal composure back "this is the closet. Come on, the bathroom is up this way" she said before closing the door behind her and walking him down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time it was Angie to drag Peggy off to one of their spare bedrooms.

The second the door closed, Angie was pinned to the wall. Peggy's hands grabbing at whatever she could of Angie's dress.

When out at the party, listening to the boring political stories, Peggy had time to think about the perfect way to enjoy tonight with Angie.

Her hand slipped under her dress once more, but made no move of removing her panties. Instead she rubbed her wet mound through her panties, humming as her lips moved to her neck.

Angie gasped and pulled Peggy closer "Peggy..." She whined "please"

"No no" Peggy smiled "theirs a party out side" she smirked and pushed her hand a bit harder against Angie's panties

"I don't care" she pleaded

"Darling do you want the president to hear you?" She smirked against her skin

"I don't care" Angie hissed "just please" she begged

Peggy loved hearing Angie beg. She loved the power she had over the woman she held against her "no Angie. You wouldn't want him hearing" she smirked and nipped softly at her neck

"So your just going to tease me all night?"

Peggy smiled and let her go completely before walking to the door. She grabbed the handle and smiled at the woman still against the wall "I guess your just gonna have to wait and see" she smirked before slipping back to the party

"Damn you Carter" Angie hissed and straightened her dress before turning to the mirror to fix her hair. When she finished she put on her smile and joined the party

 

* * *

 

The third time Peggy drug Angie off to one of their many restrooms.

She pinned her to the sink as she kissed her passionately, wildly, and deeply. The desire each time only grew.

This time however, Peggy's hands remained on Angie's waist.

"Peggy please no more-" she stopped to moan when she felt Peggy's hips begin a small grind against her own

"What was that Angie? I didn't quite catch that last part" she smiled against Angie's ear. She nipped at the soft flesh, loving every moment of tonight.

Angie didn't speak, instead she pulled Peggy's face back to her own and kissed her once more

 

* * *

 

Hours past and every so often Angie's conversion would be interrupted by Peggy for more teasing.

This time how ever Angie approached her first "Peggy" she had a fake smile on her lips and slightly tilted her head

"Gentlemen this is my roommate Angie" she smiled before turning to her "is everything alright?"

It wasn't hard for Angie to figure out what Peggy was doing. She teased her all night, dragging her all around the house for more teasing. Peggy was and always would be a tease. Its one of the many things Angie loved about her. She just didn't like it when she was this aroused and Peggy continued to tease her. Peggy wanted to tease her all night. Put her through the torture of almost getting the release she so desperately needed. She wanted to keep her on edge for the entire party. Keep her wet, completely aroused for herself until the party was over. But Angie knew she couldn't last that long. Not with all of Peggy's teasing tonight. She wasn't going to wait until the time is right for Peggy.

"yeah" Angie smiled softly "I've only figured out your game is all. And I don't want to play unless....I can win sometime soon. If I don't, I have no problem with making sure I win by myself" she said knowing Peggy would understand what she was really talking about

"Theirs definitely a chance you can win. Just not during the party that is" she explained, trying to be discrete about it all. The thought of Angie going off and giving herself the release she was seeking, turned Peggy on more than she would like to admit. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Howard teased as he joined the few men standing before them. Howard of course knew about the two of them as they had been together for some time. He was family to Peggy, therefore they told him quite a long time ago.

"No" they both answered at the same time before Peggy continued "we certainly don't have a paradise"

"You can say that again" Angie scoffed in a small whisper to only Peggy

"Oh" Howard sighed before clearing his throat "so you wouldn't mind if I had a paradise with Angie" He knew what he was doing, and he wanted that reaction from Peggy. To get her so defensive, so protective over her girl. 

"Excuse me?" she asked, voice stern as she stared at Howard, challenging him or anyone else to make a move

"oh come on Pegs. It was only a joke. She's not even my type, its clear that you two have the troubles in paradise without me butting in" he smiled wildly before noticing the stern look on Peggy's face "sorry" he sighed "It was only another joke"

Peggy clenched her jaw, clearly unhappy with him today "A joke like that implies were..." She motioned her hands to Angie "involved. Which we're not" she stated to the men before turning to Angie "perhaps we can finish this conversation in another room?"

Angie simply nodded before walking off with Peggy towards the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of sight, Peggy had her pinned to the counter, her hand trailing up her dress once more. All her tension with Howard was gone as she held the woman she loved. For them, their was only paradise. And paradise never had troubles. 

"Peggy" Angie gasped "not here....not when it's so public"

"That's the thrill of it all, Angie" she whispered against her lips as her hands found Angie's panties once more. Slipping her hand inside, she felt Angie's wetness and moaned against her "you moan too loud, someone will find us. We take too long, someone will find us" she smirked against her

Angie began to cry out in pleasure as Peggy's hand played in her wet folds, but she was stopped by Peggy's lips "quiet my darling" she whispered before trapping her in another kiss.

Angie whimpered into her lips, finding it incredibly hard to stay quiet

Peggy's fingers slipped from her folds to her entrance, slowly beginning to pump in and out of her

Angie's hips jerked at the contact, bucking forwards and making Peggy go deeper, which caused another whimper. Her body was melting before Peggy, screaming in pleasure, and she was forced to remain silent. Her veins were lighting up with electricity, power surging through every part of her being. With each pump of Peggy's fingers, another wave broke through Angie's body, making her fall more and more limp in her lovers arms

Peggy's heart was racing. She wanted this to be slow, wanted to draw out Angie's release and revel in the feeling. But she didn't have time. At any second they could be interrupted. So she moved her fingers quickly in and out of her Italian. She went deep, fast, and it made her fingers ache. The bones screaming for her to stop. But her desire to have Angie overcame it all and made her continue

When Angie finally tightened around Peggy's fingers, Peggy's lips bit down on her pulse point on her neck. She felt Angie's heartbeat against her teeth and loved every second of it.

Angie came with her head back, panting as quietly as she could. It wasn't small, it wasn't easy. She came all over Peggy's hand, her hips jerking against Peggy in seek of more pleasure and Peggy was more than willing to provide what Angie was seeking. Only it would have to be later. When their guests were gone.

"Angie" she whispered "stop. I'm not going to allow you two releases on the kitchen counter" she said against her neck

"Why  _f_ _ucking_ not" she hissed against her

"We've been in here for far too long. You climaxing once more will only make our absence more evident. I promise you, after the party we can spend all night climaxing if you'd like" she smiled and pulled her hands out of Angie as she felt her fall into the aftershocks of her release.

Angie slightly gasped when Peggy pulled out of her. She felt empty without her fingers inside her. Like a piece of her was missing. As her breathing began to slow, she understood Peggy's reasons "your right. Wash your han-" she stopped when she saw Peggy sucking on her fingers

"What?" She smiled "you taste good" she explained as she sucked her fingers clean

Just seeing Peggy sucking Angie's release off her fingers was enough to make the Italian ache for her fingers to be deep inside her once more

When her fingers were clean, Peggy walked over to the sink, washing them this time "fix your dress darling. I don't want a man walked in here and seeing you so exposed"

Angie was still in a bit of shock from seeing Peggy licking her fingers. She nodded slightly and started to fix her self. When her dress was properly back over her legs, she walked over to Peggy and kissed her gently "I love you Margaret. More than you'll ever know"

Peggy clenched at the name. She hated it, but she loved the way it sounded when Angie said it "I love you too Angela" she smirked, evening the score between them "now come on. We've got a party to finish up with"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so late in the day but the idea for this came to me earlier today. Its a bit rushed, and I'm sorry if its horrible. 
> 
> I'll probably touch on this topic later, make the idea into a better story.
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed my attempt at a smut based fic!


End file.
